dragonduelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Bryant
Corey Bryant(Kōrīburaianto in Romanji, but not official) is the primary character in the TV show and Manga, Dragon Duelers and the TV show and Manga, Dragon Duelers: Road To Destiny. Corey is an outgoing, stylish, and cool person. Corey has also been noted to be very emotional and very closed-minded when dueling and when friends and important people are involved in Corey' s life. Conception Creator Corey Bryant modeled the character after him. Bryant stated that he removed all of the blemishes, and changed his wardrobe. Bryant stated in an interview that the character Corey was the exact opposite of who he was in real life. Biography None of Corey's early life has ever been revealed and the only mention of it was by Corey himself when he replied to Leanne Stevens's question about his early life, "I'm here aren't I?" Which could possibly represent a good life, but nothing more has ever been said about it.? Corey joined the Dragon Academy along with Brendan and William where he won the freshman tournament and the world wide tournament in his first two years. In his third year, he helped the school return back from the dark dimension. Corey's fourth year was a quite one as he faced the council of 8 seemingly alone, and to make matters worse, he faced Dragin alone as well.? Corey then graduated from Dragon Academy and moved on to live in New York City, which is said to be at least 1,000 miles away from Dragon Academy. Corey currently lives with Leanne Stevens, although they are not partners and seemingly have not any romantic relationship at all. Corey won the World Duel Tournament and achieved stardom, when later he would become a millionaire(although it is seen that in a newspaper ad that Corey's net worth was $2 Billion, not million). The series would begin to show Corey's inter turmoils and demons as he truly loved Leanne but knew he wasn't worthy. Corey's hatred toward Daniel would lead them to duel often for high stakes such as their lives. Corey would go on to compete in the Grand Galactic Championship where he would meet a new enemy, Taurus. During the GGC, Corey's Relationship with Leanne would seem to be strained as it seemed that Corey grew tired of Leanne, but Corey would rescue Leanne from impending death when Taurus defeated her in the round of 16.? Corey won the GGC by defeating Denise, Corey would walk into the sunset retiring from dueling. In the latest episodes, Corey doesn't duel. In fact, he's been absent for the past 3 episodes, which is the most recurring episodes that Corey has been absent from episodes. Personality In the first two seasons of Dragon DuelersCorey was a loud outgoing type of person who showed no true feeling outside of battle, but when a loved one or friend was put in danger, Corey would become angry and duel irrationally. In seasons 3 and 4, Corey became more solitary and quiet. Corey would become furious in battle and duel with his "Inside Power." In Dragon Duelers: Road to Destiny, Corey would be remorseful and use his anger power to his advantage in duels to give his Triple Threat forms more power, and even evolving one. Corey grew tired of dueling after the GGC and he retired with the same solitary personality from the final season of the original Dragon Duelers. Leanne told William that she cared for Corey and that his emotions was the most interesting part about him. Corey is not shy, which is the exact opposite of his real life counter-part, as stated by Bryant. Decks Main Article: Corey has used many different forms of serpent decks since his first duel. Corey's serpents are all based on fusion of some kind with his key card being "Combine." The Creator Bryant stated that in Corey's next duel, he won't have Serpents anymore, but he will still have Triple Threat. All of Corey's different decks all have Triple Threat or a form of him in it as Corey is the spirit guard of Triple Threat, and when Corey's fusions fail, he calls upon Triple Threat to help him. In one episode though, Corey used a dinosaur deck to duel Heather Booth for his real deck and car back(although he won, he revealed that deck to be a fake and let Heather keep his Ferrari Enzo as "He had like, 5 more.")